Amelia
by You Can Call Me Effie
Summary: In which Amy Graham wakes up in the Riverdale universe and the fact that she hasn't seen the show is, surprisingly, the least of her problems.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Graham had never seen an episode of Riverdale in her life. The extent of her knowledge came from the internet and the people talking about someone named Bug Head (?) at her school.

So you could imagine her surprise when she gets hit by a car and wakes up in the hospital to the face of one Archie "Ginger Troy Bolton"… Last Name.

She blinked up at him in confusion and took in his concerned yet relieved expression. "Uh…"

His face crumpled and he hugged her. "Ames, I was so worried."

Amy went stock still and waited for him to release her. When he didn't, she patted him awkwardly on the back. "There… there…? Please get off of me."

He pulled back and looked at her oddly. "Amy, are you okay? I mean, obviously not, you got hit by a car, but you never turn down an Archie Hug?"

Amy stared at him, getting more freaked out by the second. "No offense… _Archie_ , but I have never met you before in my life."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What? Ames, this isn't funny."

Amy scooted back in her bed, wincing at the slight tug from her IV's. "I'm not joking."

Archie looked like he was going to say something else but he was interrupted by the entrance of a doctor and two nurses.

The doctor walked over and smiled at her kindly as one of the nurses began to check her vitals. "Miss Andrews, how are you feeling? Any pain, nausea, discomfort?"

Amy could feel the beginnings of a panic attack and looked up at him. "Um, wh- I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

His smile dimmed a bit and Amy spotted Archie shaking his father (?) awake behind him, glancing back at her before speaking to him in s hushed voice.

She refocused on the doctor, who exchanged a glance with the other nurse before turning back to her.

"I called you Miss Andrews, Amelia Andrews."

Amy blinked rapidly and found it hard to take in a breath. "That's… that's not my name."

He gave the nurse another look before turning back to Amy, pushing his glasses up his nose with a serious expression. "That's what's written on this chart."

Amy shook her head rapidly, blinking furiously. "No."

Suddenly Archie was in front of her, taking her hand familiarly and placing it on his chest. "Ames, breathe with me."

She felt herself shaking but tried to follow this stranger's breathing anyway.

To her surprise it actually helped.

Archie sat next to her on the bed, keeping hold of her hand.

She tried to let go.

He held on tighter.

She scrunched up her face before electing to just let him take whatever comfort he needed for now. "Um, so."

"Yes, miss Andrews?"

She flinched. "Amelia is fine."

The doctor and Archie's father shared a look. "Right. Amelia?"

She smiled quickly. "Um. Why am I here?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "It says here you were the victim of a hit-and-run. Your injuries were relatively minor, though you did suffer some head trauma. We may need to do an x-ray and a CAT scan just to be safe."

"I don't remember that. I feel like I should remember that. I got hit by a car."

Archie squeezed her hand.

Amy pulled away, thoroughly freaked out at being in a hospital room full of strangers. "Okay, seriously, who are you? I don't know you! Why do you keep touching me?"

His father left the room.

She ignored it and glared at Archie, who looked like someone just murdered his cat. "Well?"

"Amy—"

"How do you know me?"

"I'm your _brother_ , why are you doing this?"

They both started crying for very different reasons.

She wiped her face and decided to set things straight. "My name is Amelia _Graham_. I live on 3245 Donahue Avenue."

"Amy, what are you—?"

"My mom's name is Mena Graham. I have no father. I have a dog named Bender, because I love the Breakfast Club."

"Our mom is named Mary, what are you—?"

"I watched the Powerpuff Girls until I was thirteen and _I don't have any siblings_."

Archie buried his face in his hands. "You stopped watching it because Cheryl made fun of you at school."

Amy wiped her face and tried to push him off the bed. "I don't know who that is, Archie!"

He hugged her.

She tensed up and tried struggling until he spoke. "I'm gonna help you remember, Ames, I promise. Jug and Betty will help. You probably don't remember them, but they're our friends, okay?"

She felt more tears fall down her face and very slowly and tentatively hugged him back. He didn't seem to be lying. "Are you, um. Are you supposed to be my older brother or my little brother?"

He hugged her tighter. "I'm your younger brother by one year and four days."

She let out a tiny laugh. "Ew. Joint birthday parties."

He chuckled wetly and let her go, keeping hold of her hand. "You said that every year until you turned thirteen. You didn't even want a party then."

She smiled at him tentatively. "Because of Cherry?"

He coughed. "Cheryl."

"Close enough."

Archie's father came back in with red eyes. Amy looked at him cautiously. "Um. You must be my father?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, pumpkin. Um. Amelia."

She smiled at him weakly. "Amy. Amy's fine. Um. You wanna hug? Archie already took, like, five." She spread her free arm. "He's pretty good at 'em."

His (their?) father came over and crushed her in a hug. Archie let her hand go so she could hug him back.

She patted his back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. "This hospital gown has so much snot on it now, it might need to be burned."

Mr. Andrews choked out a laugh and hugged her tighter. "We're gonna get you back, pumpkin head."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Archie. She mouthed, ' _What did he just call me?'_

He looked uncomfortable as he answered. ' _Childhood nickname.'_

She made a face. ' _That's flattering.'_

He gave a cautious little grin.

When his father let her go, she let Archie take her hand again and sat up straight in her hospital bed, trying to ignore the IV's. "Did I hate needles before, too? Because I fucking _hate_ needles."

"Amelia!"

She shrunk. "Sorry, Popsicle."

They all froze.

Any blinked at the suddenly hopeful expressions on everyone's faces. She nodded toward Archie's dad. "I'm assuming I call you that?"

He nodded slowly.

She pushed down the panic and looked at Archie. "Do you also have a food related nickname?"

He nodded. "I'm not telling you, though."

She shrugged. "I'll find out eventually."

The doctor, who she hadn't noticed leave, came back into the room. "Judging from this clipboard, the amnesia should be temporary. However, it could take up to six months for all of your memories to come back."

Archie's father stood up quickly. "Six _months_?!"

Archie laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, don't yell at the doctor."

"That's my baby!"

Amy raised her voice in discomfort. "At least its temporary!"

Her father (?) calmed down at that.

A woman who looked like an adult Molly Ridgewald burst into the room. "Amy! Oh my god, I came as soon as I could, pumpkin, are you okay?"

Amy looked from her to Archie and his father. "Um?"

The father cleared his throat as Amy was hugged by the woman. "Amy, this is your mother."

She froze. _I already have a mother. Stop stop stop stop._

The woman leaned back and looked at her in shocked hurt. "What—she knows I'm her mother!"

Amy stared at her and tried to reconcile the woman with her actual mother. It didn't work. "I…"

The woman stumbled backwards and into the father, who steadied her. She spoke in a faraway voice. "Fred, why doesn't our daughter recognize me?"

He pulled her closer. "Amnesia, Mary."

Amy passed out while the woman cried.

When she came back to awareness, the hospital room was empty but for Archie, a boy with black hair, and a blonde girl.

She looked at Archie. "They let visitors in when I passed out last time?"

Archie nodded.

Amy glanced at the other two and back at Archie. "Where's Dad and...um…?"

"Dad took Mom out for a walk to fill her in."

Amy nodded and turned to face the other two fully. She smiled briefly. "I'm assuming the brunette is Betty?"

The dark haired boy snorted. "The girl has amnesia but still makes jokes about my gender."

Betty elbowed him. "Jug."

He rubbed his side. "She started it."

"She's in a hospital bed."

"She can also still hear you."

Betty looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Ames."

She smiled at her before sighing and leaning back in her cot. "So, when can I blow this antiseptic lemonade stand?"

Archie ducked his head and avoided her eyes. "Three days."

She groaned, surprising him and the others. "That's annoying. I've had worse, though, so I'll deal."

Archie looked pained and the other two looked confused. "No, you haven't."

Amy closed her eyes briefly and then stared at the ceiling. "Let's just pretend, for the sake of my sanity, that whatever I say happened that you don't think happened was a fever dream."

He nodded reluctantly.

She grinned and turned her attention to the Betty and "Jug". Wait. Was this Bughead? "Are you two dating?"

Archie choked on air, Jug(head? _Jughead?_ What the fuck, honestly) looked really uncomfortable, and Betty started stuttering out something that sounded like a denial.

Amy waited until they were done and stifled a laugh. "Well, that was an extreme reaction."

Betty glanced quickly at Archie before turning to Amy firmly. "We're not dating."

Amy nodded. "Shame."

They didn't know what to say to that.

Archie cleared his throat. "Ames, do you remember anything?"

She pursed her lips. "Archie, it's been, like, two hours."

"It's been eight."

She rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake, Archie, that's not much of a difference."

Betty and Jughead (Jesus Christ, she's gonna need to ask about that, it's _so weird_ ) looked at her oddly.

Jughead spoke. "Sorry, I have to clarify a few things."

Archie sighed. "Jug…"

Jughead ignored him. "You don't remember anything from before the car crash?"

Amy did not roll her eyes. She didn't. "I don't even remember the car crash, Jug—you."

Betty looked at her in concern. "Nothing at all?"

Well. "Not from _here_. I do, however, remember a completely different life in which Archie's life was a TV show that I never watched."

Betty huffed out a laugh and Jughead snorted. "Same old sense of humor."

Amy glanced at Archie, who looked away. "Right."

Betty looked at her speculatively. "Well, since we appear to be starting over, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Betty Cooper. We've been neighbors forever. You're one of my best friends, besides Archie… and Jughead."

Amy glanced at Jughead at the hesitation. His face was unreadable.

She turned back to Betty and nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Amy Gr— _Andrews_. Amy Andrews."

There was a pause before Jughead cleared his throat. "They call me Jughead Jones. We're friends."

Amy nodded at him, her name theory confirmed. "Please tell me that's not your real name."

He sighed in a way that suggested this was a frequent occurrence. "It's the name I go by."

Amy pursed her lips and nodded again. "In that case, hello, Jughead Jones. God, it sounds like an insult, I'm calling you J."

He made a face. "No, you're not."

"Okay." Another pause. "So, what's your first name?"

"Forsythe."

She cringed as Archie stifled a laugh. "Jughead it is!"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a sarcastic salute. "Thank you."

Archie and Betty smiled at Jughead and then at her. Amy decided then to think of all of this as a dream, because that's what it was, right? Right.


	2. Chapter 2

The good news was that Amelia was out of the hospital.

The bad news was that Amelia kept expecting to wake up from this dream and it had been two weeks and she hadn't yet.

The worst news was that she had to go to school now. As a sophomore. With her supposed brother and his friends and some new girl named Victoria or something, not important, what was important is that she's supposed to be a _junior_.

"Archie, this doesn't make any sense? I'm a year older than you? Why am I in your grade?"

Archie sighed as he packed up his backpack, having been on the receiving end of her incredulity for the past week. "Mom and Dad think it will be better for you if you're not alone after your accident. And I agree. You haven't remembered anything yet and I know the doctor said six months, but… this might help, Ames."

Amelia puffed out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue before deflating. "Fine. Fine! Whatever. Let's go, loser, we're gonna be late for my very first day of junior year." She glared. "As a _sophomore_."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair as she walked past him to the door.

They got to school quickly, rushing to their first class (because they had the exact same schedule. Because she was an invalid apparently. Ugh) and sat down just as the bell rang.

Amelia pretty much zoned out during this class (she thought it was English but it might've been chemistry) and tried to remember what it was like going through freshmen year when she was awake.

 _Doing homework. Being surrounded by horny male children with voice cracks and finger guns. Having the correct last name._

Sigh.

 _The good ole days._

"Miss Andrews, perhaps you'd like to solve the problem on the board?"

Amy jerked and looked from the teacher to the board, on which there was an obviously mathematical equation. It's a math class. _Oops._ "Uh, sorry?"

The teacher nodded at the board and crossed her arms. "The board, Miss Andrews."

Amy nodded back, staring at the board contemplatively and holding a hand up to Archie when he looked like he was going to protest. "Forty two."

The teacher nodded approvingly. "Correct."

Amy smiled and sat back in her chair, pretending not to notice Archie staring at her in bemusement.

Archie brought it up during fourth period, which she found odd considering they had all the same classes together and he could've done so at any time before then.

"Since when are you a math wizard?"

"I'm not."

"Well, how'd you get it?"

Amy smiled. "What's the answer to the earth, the universe, and everything?"

Archie stared at her incredulously before grinning and shaking his head slowly. "That is an impossibly lucky guess and you took it from Douglass Adams."

"Not impossible, Archie. Improbable."

"If you start quoting Sherlock Holmes at me, I'm disowning you."

"Ouch."

The bell for lunch rang and Archie took her to his table where Betty was waiting, along with a pair of unfamiliar dark haired people.

Archie gestured to the table. "Amy, this is Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge. Veronica, this is my baby sister, Amy."

Amelia elbowed him in the side and smiled at the other two. "Hi."

Veronica ( _not Victoria, whoops_ ) smiled at her and held out a hand. "You know, you kind of look like Heathers' Winona Ryder as a ginger. We're going to be good friends."

Amy shook her hand and raised her eyebrows. "If you say so, but you're not calling me Veronica 2.0."

Kevin snorted and held out his hand. "Hey, Amy. We've met, but you don't remember, so here's my new first impression. I have never once spilled any kind of milkshake on your first ever Guess handbag."

Amy shook his hand and sat down, letting out a laugh. "Even if you have, consider it forgotten. Because it is."

Archie sat beside her and they started eating before she realized something was missing and looked around. "Where's Jug? He sick or something?"

There was a halt in consumption and conversation as everyone besides her and Veronica looked at each other awkwardly.

Betty spoke. "Jughead likes to write during lunch, so we don't bother him."

Amy nodded slowly and shared a look with Veronica before looking down and picking at her food. "I mean, that makes sense." She looked up and smiled. "Archie hates it when I go into his room while he's moping on the guitar."

The tension broke and they laughed as Veronica tried to flick Archie on the head. "Archiekins, that is not a very nice way to treat your sister."

Archie ducked and put on a mock-indignant face. "Hey now, no violence. Amy threw a water bottle at me once because I walked into her room while she was reading!"

Amy scoffed. "You were being loud!"

Archie mimicked her scoff. "It was dinner time!"

"I was at the good part!"

"You can't gain sustenance from paper, Amy!"

Amy groaned and shoved at his shoulder. "You sound like mom."

Archie shoved her back and laughed.

Betty grinned at them and nudged Kevin, who nudged her back.

Amy looked at them, smiling. "What?"

Betty grinned wider. "You're remembering things."

Amy blinked quickly in surprise. _But. What?_ "What?"

Archie pulled her to his side and squeezed. "Betty's right! See, told you this was a good idea."

Amy nodded slowly and then detached him from her person. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom—"

"I'll take you."

Amy blinked at Veronica, who was already standing up. "Uh, you don't have to."

Veronica smiled. "I insist. New girls stick together, Amykins."

Amy made a face but stood up to follow her anyways. "You are not calling me that."

Veronica laughed and took her arm, turning back to the table. "See you guys later. B., remember we have Vixen practice until five."

Betty nodded and rolled her eyes. "I remember, Ronnie. Go before Amy pees herself."

Amy rolled her eyes and let Veronica drag her away. "You're lucky I like you, Elizabeth Cooper. Bye, Kevin, nice to re-meet you. See you next class, Archibald."

Veronica led her to the bathroom, chattering about the Vixens (the school cheerleaders) and how she was a cheerleader and how the captain was apparently an awful person whose brother died over the summer so it's made her even more awful.

"Talking about me, Ice Princess?"

Veronica made a face. "Speak of the devil."

Amy tilted her head and smiled, turning them around so they were facing her. "Hello. You must be Cheryl?"

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. "So the rumors are true."

Amy glanced at Veronica briefly before turning back to Cheryl. "That's not cryptic."

Cheryl smiled patronizingly. "Since you're memory is gone, Dory, I'll reintroduce myself. I am Cheryl Blossom, senior captain of the River Vixens. There's no use trying out, since we're two weeks in and I already don't like you, but you could always try next year."

Veronica started to say something but Amy cut her off. "You don't have very many friends, do you?"

Cheryl's smile dropped. "Excuse me?"

Amy shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"That's—"

"Also, your outfit is killer, but you have lipstick in your teeth. You might wanna fix that. Come on, Veronica."

Amy led Veronica away from the senior and into the bathroom as she felt herself starting to blush. "Why did I do that? Why did you let me do that?"

Veronica started laughing. "Are you kidding? That was Princess Leia level badass."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm really not. I've only been here two weeks and from what I've gathered, no one at this school has ever stood up to Cheryl Bombshell." Veronica flipped her hair. "Well, besides me, of course."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "So what I'm hearing is, I'm one of two people Cheryl Blossom dislikes specifically."

Veronica shrugged. "I mean, if you want to be Katy versus Taylor about it."

Amy blinked. "What?"

Veronica looked at her with wide eyes before shooting her. "I'll fill you in later, go pee."

Amy made a face and went into a stall to do as she was told.

On her way to her next class (alone, because Veronica forgot she had to talk to her history teacher at lunch until the last possible moment) she bumped into Jughead.

Literally.

" _Ow_ , holy shit!"

"Amy?"

Amy looked up from the floor to see Jughead picking up her bag. "Jug, you know I just got out of the hospital, right?"

He winced and helped her up. "Sorry, Lia, I wasn't looking where I was going."

She scrunched up her face. "Lia?"

He pursed his lips and something in his eyes closed off. "Sorry. Amy."

Amy nodded and looked at him oddly. "You okay? You weren't at lunch."

He smiled quickly and shrugged. "Perfecto, fair maiden. Shall I accompany you to your next class?"

She smiled back confusedly and put her hand in the crook of his offered elbow. "If it's not a bother. I actually don't know where my next class is."

He started walking. "Well, since you probably have every class with Archie, and I have the next two periods with Archie, we're going the same way."

Amy tilted her head. _That's... convenient._ "Ah."

He looked around. "Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be showing his poor, lost, injured sister around the dark and strange corridors of Riverdale High?"

Amy made a face. "You make me sound so pitiful."

"It's a gift. So?"

Amy sighed. "He had to talk to his music teacher about something. Grungy, I think."

Jughead appeared to be mulling this over.

Amy continued. "Y'know, with the whole music versus football dilemma, he's kind of reminding me of Troy from High School Musical. I think he'll eventually come to realize he can do both. Go his own way, if you will."

He snorted. "Wasn't that Gabriella's song?"

Amy grinned at him. "If you weren't giving me serious brother vibes I would be so attracted to you for knowing that."

Jughead made a face. "Number one, I had a childhood too. You and Betty made Archie and I watch all three of those movies at least ten times. Each."

Amy shrugged, as that seemed like something she would do. "Fair. Number two?"

"Number two, Ames, is we swam naked together in a kiddie pool until you were five. I think that ship sailed years ago."

"Rats."

"And crashed into a fiery abyss."

Amy laughed loudly before looking up at him and biting the inside of her cheek. "Hey, Jug? I have a question."

He squeezed her hand. "Shoot."

She took a deep breath. "Why does everyone at this school talk like a character from a failed film noir?"

He looked down at her for a moment, took in her earnest expression, and laughed until they got into the classroom.

At this point, Amy was blushing again. "It was a genuine question, Jones."

He caught his breath, ignoring the looks they were getting from Archie and sitting down in the back of the room. "Amy Andrews, you are a hoot."

Amy crossed her arms and sat down next to him. "Jughead Jones, you sound like my grandmother."

He looked like he was going to say something else but he was interrupted. "Ames?"

Amy looked over at Archie to see him gesturing to the seat beside him.

Beside her, Jughead's face closed off.

 _What is up with those two?_

She smiled apologetically at Archie and shook her head.

Archie looked from her to Jughead before nodding slowly and turning in his seat to face the front.

Veronica rushed in as the bell rang and took the seat next to Archie, alleviating Amy's odd little pit of guilt at choosing to sit beside Jughead instead of her brother.

Supposed brother.

Amy put her chin in her hands and sighed. "I'm going insane."

The teacher turned toward her. "What was that, dear?"

Amy smiled and ignored the concerned looks from her fictional friends. "Nothing, ma'am."

Amy hoped she'd wake up soon. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain unattached.

Who was she kidding? At this point, she'd probably have to start watching the show when she got back because she'd miss these people.

Jughead kicked her in the leg lightly and nodded at Archie.

She looked over and saw Archie mouth 'you okay?'

Amy smiled and nodded.

This was gonna suck.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was starting to get pretty annoyed at the whole "Treat Amy Like An Invalid" thing. Not only was her fake father unable to look at her for an extended period of time without looking like she kicked him in the face, but Archie wouldn't leave her alone.

 _"Ames! You remember anything?"_

 _"Amy, we're going to Pop's after school, you wanna join?"_

"Ames, I know you don't care, but I could really use some help with my lyrics."

Like now, for instance.

Amy sighed. "I don't _not_ care."

Archie did the puppy face.

Amy sighed again, throwing her book to the side. It was a reread, anyway. "Fine, Archibald, but this better be worth tearing me away from my dear sweet Nico DiMarco."

Archie grinned. "Yes! It will be, promise. You can get back to your book boyfriend later."

"Excuse you, that's my book _son._ "

"Whatever!"

Amy rolled her eyes and followed as he practically skipped out the room.

They sat on his bed and he played her the song.

Amy smiled knowingly. "Let me guess, this is about your older woman? How old is she anyway? 16?"

Archie blushed. "A little older than that."

Amy widened her eyes in mock disbelief. "Ooh, a cougar? Archibald, you sly boy. 17? 18?"

"Little older."

Amy's smile faltered. "19? 20?"

Archie looked down and shook his head.

Amy's smile dropped completely, replaced with concern. "Archie, that's... that's illegal."

He looked up quickly at that and glared. "Like you haven't done anything you're not supposed to. Remember the Serpent girl? No, of course you don't, you're brain's broken—"

"Archie!"

His eyes widened and he ducked his head. "I'm so sorry, Ames, your brain's not broken. I'm just stressed."

Amy reached a hand out and squeezed his shoulder. "I can see why. Who—"

"Can you drop it, please?"

Amy pulled back and nodded. "Fine. But I'm going to find out eventually."

He looked away and grunted.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed the worry slightly to the side. "So, about this Serpent girl..."

Archie cracked a small smile. "Of course that's what you focus on. What do you wanna know? You didn't actually tell me much."

"Was she hot?"

Archie laughed. "From what you've told me, extremely. Pink hair, leather jacket, _'the goddamn prettiest face I've ever seen, Archie!'_ —"

Amy threw a pillow at him. "I do not sound like that!"

" _'I do not sound like that!'_ "

"Archibald!"

"' _Archibald—_ ' AH!"

The ensuing pillow fight left them both breathless and laughing. Amy nudged him in the side with her elbow. "Pink hair, huh?"

"Yep."

"Nice." Amy grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You'll tell me if anything goes weird with your old lady, right?"

"She's not an old lady—"

"Archie."

He sighed and squeezed her hand back. "Yeah, Ames, I'll tell you."

"Good."

They laid there in silence for a moment.

Archie side eyed her. "So are we actually gonna work on my song, or?"

Amy snorted and sat up. "Well, firstly, I think you should learn more than four chords on the guitar..."

-/:():/-

Objectively, sitting in on Betty and Veronica's River Vixen practice didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Subjectively, it still wasn't a bad idea. Amy had just forgotten about Cheryl Bombshell.

"You sitting in on practice, Lucy Whitmore? Or did you get lost?"

Amy smiled at Cheryl. "I'm sitting in. I hope you don't mind."

Cheryl flicked her hand dismissively. "As long as you remember to not be a distraction. My River Vixens need their concentration in tact."

"That sounds reasonable. You look nice today."

Her chin raised minutely. "I look nice every day, Pippi. If I didn't, the school would most likely self-destruct."

And she flounced off.

Amy raised an eyebrow at Cheryl's back before shrugging and returning to her book.

"The Pippi thing was kind of hypocritical."

Amy almost flailed off the bleachers. "Ah!"

Jughead grabbed her quickly so she wouldn't fall. "Woah! Easy, there."

Amy jerked away and straightened. "Jughead Middle Name Jones, this is the second time you've almost killed me!"

Jughead rolled his eyes and sat down, opening his laptop. "You ran into me the first time."

"You almost knocked me off the bleachers!"

He was already typing. "We're on the second row. And I saved you from falling. By the rules of approximately every you adult novel aimed to the female population, you should be a blushing, stuttering mess at my feet."

Amy stared at him in disbelief.

Jughead glanced up from his screen and smirked. "I'm waiting."

Amy hit his arm lightly with her book. "Jughead, I'm basically your older sister, right?"

"More of a close-ish cousin, actually, but go on."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Older female relative. This means I always win."

"Does it?"

"Yes."

"Does it really?"

"Ye—"

Cheryl yelled over at them. "Will Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz please refrain from their freak flirting or move it out of practice? You're nauseating the captain. AKA, me."

Amy tilted her head at Cheryl. "You know I only have eyes for you, Cher-Bear."

Cheryl purses her lips and was about to reply when Veronica sauntered in. "Sorry I'm late, I—"

Cheryl spun in her direction. "Lack dedication to the team? Yes, I see that. We already reviewed the new choreography, so you'll be in the back where your presence will do the least amount of damage."

Veronica smiled sardonically, and Amy stopped paying attention at that point, though she came back to awareness when generic trap music started playing.

She looked up from her book and stared. "Jug?"

"Hm?"

"Are Cheryl and Veronica having a dance off?"

He glanced up and snorted. "That appears to be the case, yes."

Amy blinked rapidly and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Okay. _Why?_ "

Jughead turned back to his laptop. "The female mind is an enigma to me, Amelia Andrews."

Amy didn't look away from the dancing girls. "Literally none of this looks like a cheer routine— _Wow_ , okay, Veronica has some strong legs."

"That's nice, Lia."

"Those shorts are very short."

"They are, indeed."

"Oh look, Cheryl is on the floor."

"Hm."

"She's so pretty."

"What?"

"They're dancing together now, okay, _nice_."

"Did you say Cheryl was—"

"Holy god, Veronica's end pose. I am no longer bisexual, I am full gay. Full homo. I was not prepared and I will never be prepared."

Jughead stared at her.

Amy blinked and looked back at him. "Wait, were you saying something?"

He patted her leg and turned back to his laptop. "No, Lia. Go congratulate Veronica."

Amy grinned and ran over to the girls as Betty asked for a vote.

Amy voted for both of them, two other girls raising their hands for Cheryl when they saw her do it.

Cheryl glared.

Veronica won and looked at Cheryl. "Never cross a Lodge."

Amy raised her hand again.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "What?"

"What was the vote for?"

Veronica smiled. "Who gets to be center for the pep rally."

Amy tilted her head. "But you were late. Why should you get to be center?"

Veronica's smile dropped. "I—"

Cheryl cut in. "Whatever. Girls, hit the showers."

The rest of the Vixens left, Betty and Veronica sending confused looks in Amy's direction.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to Cheryl, who was already looking at her.

Cheryl spoke. "You know those spineless bimbos only voted for me because you did."

"Don't slut shame."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"If I'd known what the vote was for, I wouldn't have voted for Ronnie too."

Cheryl paused. "I still would have lost."

"Yeah."

Cheryl stared at her for a moment before nodding and stalking to the locker room.

Jughead materialized beside her. "And the plot thickens."

Amy hit him on the arm. "Jug! Stop doing that!"

"Never."

-:))/-/

Pop's that night was kind of awkward.

"I just don't understand why you would retract your vote for me."

"You won anyway!"

"That's not the point, Amy!"

"What is the point, Ronnie?"

"Loyalty! Just because you have a lady boner for Cheryl Blossom of all people—"

"You showed up late and disrespected your captain, do you seriously think you deserve to be center?"

"I—"

"If it had been Betty who challenged Cheryl, I would've voted for Betty. No question. Because she shows up to practice on time, she learns the routine with everyone else, and she doesn't think she's entitled to literally everything even when she doesn't work for it!"

Veronica stared at her, slackjawed, for a moment before snapping her mouth closed and standing up. "If you thought so little of me, you should've said so before."

Amy rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "Ronnie, I—"

"Save it. Your assertive streak has gone from Sharpay Evans to Regina George. No, Cady Heron. Come back to me when you come to your senses."

Veronica stalked off, Betty following almost immediately afterward.

Amy stared blankly in front of her.

Archie sighed and shared a look with a suspiciously silent Jughead. "Ames."

Amy grunted.

"I think you should apologize to Ronnie."

She rolled her eyes. "I will. Eventually."

"How soon is that?"

She checked her book. "Next chapter, maybe."

Jughead snorted. "And when are you going to read the next chapter?"

Amy smiled wanly. "Maybe a few days."

Archie groaned.


End file.
